7 colors of rainbow
by toma QED
Summary: apa aja deh..


**7 Colors of Rainbow**

_(sequel for **rainbow**)_

Roy Mustang menatap langit orange kemerah-merahan sesudah hujan. Sebuah busur berwarna-warni membentang menutupi langit. Matanya tak dapat terlepas dari pelangi yang menghiasi langit sore itu.

7 warna …. Bersatu menjadi sesuatu yang indah… setelah kelamnya hujan, 7 warna menghiasi bumi…sebagai equivalent trade atas turunnya hujan. Hujan yang menyebalkan….pelangi yang menyenangkan…bukankah itu benar-benar mengikuti hukum Equivalent trade ?

Pria itu menatap pelangi, sambil mengartikan pelangi tersebut sesuai dengan kerabat disekitarnya…

Merah – Mencolok, berani, bahagia – Elric bersaudara. Kedua orang itu selalu tampil mencolok ke mana-mana, berkeliling mencari philosopher's stone sambil tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah membahagiakan orang banyak di sekitarnya. Mereka bukanlah orang tipe yang telah menyerahkan diri mereka untuk militer, tapi orang yang melakukan sesuatu yang mereka anggap 'baik'. Keberanian mereka dalam melakukan transmutasi manusia, demi mengembalikan ibu mereka, juga sebuah perasaan cinta kasih antar kakak beradik yang besar, yang ditonjolkan dari kehidupan mereka berdua.

Jingga – Bahagia, panas – Maes Hughes. Orang itu…. si bodoh yang selalu memperlihatkan foto Elycianya dimana-mana. Orang yang selalu terlihat panas di manapun, membagikan sebuah arti kekeluargaan – yang berlebihan, yang membuat semua orang merasa hangat bersamanya… Ia adalah orang yang tidak suka menyusahkan orang lain atas masalahnya,…dan itu yang membuat si bodoh itu…lewat…

Kuning – bahagia, ragu-ragu – Jean Havoc. Bawahan yang tidak pernah beruntung beradu cintanya denganku. Sebenarnya ia sudah memiliki potensi yang cukup baik, ia pula selalu menghangatkan suasana di East City HQ, dengan mengadakan taruhan-taruhan yang pula terkadang melibatkanku… namun keraguannya atas kepercayaan dirinya itu yang membuatku mudah mengambil semua gadis miliknya… tapi selain itu, ia juga termasuk salah satu bawahan yang loyal.

Hijau –damai, luas – Winry Rockbell. Kata yang selalu membuatku berlari ketakutan, dikejar oleh sebuah mimpi buruk. Namun, gadis ini ternyata tidak membenciku. Mungkin ia melihatku dari sebuah sudut pandang yang lebih luas. Ia mungkin mengerti, kalau aku juga menyesal telah melakukannya…

Biru – damai , jauh – Cain Fuery. Tidak banyak bicara, kecuali lagaknya yang seperti anak kecil atau tepatnya sebuah boneka panda imut-imut. Lebih suka sebuah perdamaian, dan terkadang terlihat sedikit jauh dari kumpulan bawahan lainnya yang suka bersama, biasa, taruhan….

Nila – sombong, mewah, kebangsaan – General Basque Gran. Si iron Blood Alchemist. Benar-benar orang yang sombong, tinggi besar, juga tentu saja, dengan pangkat yang tinggi. Sayang sekali ia juga lewat dihabisi oleh Scar. Padahal hidupnya selalu berisi kemewahan yang ia dapatkan dari kedudukannya itu. Namun walau begitu, tetap saja ia yang dulu melatihku dan sempat memberi dorongan padaku ketika aku masih muda dulu….

Unggu – romantis, mulia – Riza Hawkeye. Walau banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa lieutenant ku ini seorang yang strict dan dingin, namun jika kita mau lebih mengenal sisi lain dari hidupnya, Riza Hawkeye juga termasuk seorang yang romantis. Terkadang sembunyi-sembunyi, ia suka membaca novel-novel romance, dan ia juga termasuk orang yang keibuan ketika menghadapi Elric bersaudara.

Sekali lagi, Roy mustang kembali melayangkan tatapannya ke langit untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum ia berbalik, lalu kembali lagi ke seluruh kehidupannya yang hitam putih… tanpa warna-warna ceria…

Dan setelah itu, ia baru menyadari, bahwa semua orang-orang di sekelilingnya, ada untuk mendorongnya, mewarnai kehidupan suramnya, hingga seindah pelangi. Dan ia pun amat bersyukur karenanya…

------

Yuupp ! terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat guru KTK (Bu LXXXa – sensor…hehe..tapi gurunya bae kok…cuma ya itu..catetannya banyyaakk banget.) yang udah ngasih catatan soal warna… walau lumayan capek nulisnya ternyata berguna juga…

Hm… 1 kata buat menggambarkan ending cerita…aneh ! yah… mohon maklum juga…soalnya ini emang kubuat terpisah. Bagian sampai pendeskripsian karakter sudah kubuat 1 minggu sebelum aku melanjutkan kembali bagian bawahnya dan juga buat warna hijau…. Aduhh… susah sekali mencari karakter yang pas…Dan…rasanya rada kurang sreg ! ada yang setuju ? (sigh) lupakan saja…..


End file.
